


prolonged interaction

by outranks



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bad Decisions, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outranks/pseuds/outranks
Summary: Sometimes Rook's better sense loses out to her need to know what might happen next.





	prolonged interaction

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon who requested f!dep/polyseed ❤️

Rook likes to think that she makes the best choices possible for most situations. She considers her options, weighs risk and reward, and acts accordingly. Results aren’t always as expected, but things rarely are. And she’s fine with that because she doesn’t run into a plan with only a hope and a prayer and no idea what she’s getting herself into.

So when she sees the way John and Jacob and Joseph look at her, hears the way they talk around certain topics, she knows exactly what they want. Which means she _should_ have known to walk away.

But she doesn't.

Because sometimes her better sense loses out to her need to know what might happen next.

That’s how Rook ends up in Joseph’s lap, her back flush with his chest, trying not to come apart at the hard stretch of him inside of her. “Joseph,” she murmurs, eyes falling closed, tipping her head back onto his shoulder. He has his arms around her, holding her tight; one hand playing with her clit as the other massages her breast. “Joseph, please.” She pushes up on shaking thighs only to drop down, wanting to pull him in deeper. Each push and slide against her walls feels like a madness she wants to get lost in.

Joseph takes hold of her jaw, gently forcing her to face forward, toward where she knows Jacob and John are watching. “Eyes open,” he whispers, lips brushing her cheek.

Rook sucks in a sharp breath at seeing the way Jacob has himself in hand, slowly stroking his cock in time with every bounce of her hips. She has never wanted, or needed, to be the center of attention, but she shivers, feeling herself grow wetter under his gaze. Knowing that it’s _her_ that caused that dark look in Jacob’s eyes is more than she ever knew she needed. 

Jacob wants her and she will _have him_.

“Like what you see?” John asks, brushing Joseph’s hand aside to play with her himself. 

“Yes,” Rook breathes, trying to grind down against his talented fingers.

John traces over where she’s stretched around Joseph, teasing the possibility of _more._ “Once Joseph is finished with you, Jacob is going to put you on your knees while I take your mouth. We’re going to have you completely.”

“How—” Rook groans, trying to catch her breath when Joseph snaps his hips up, pushing _so deep_ inside of her— “how long have you been planning this?”

“Since we knew you wanted it,” Jacob says, lazily pumping his cock in slow strokes. 

John tilts her head back, leaning in for a kiss that’s all wet tongue and teeth and promises she’s not sure she understands yet. Rook braces herself on his shoulder, feeling a hand gently press to her throat, wet with her own juices. He makes her feel protected and wanted and inexplicably safe between these dangerous men. 

Rook sobs, reaching back for Joseph, so close to losing her mind and so eager for it. The bedroom goes quiet except for her own harsh breathing and the obscene wet sounds of Joseph rocking into her. Pushing harder with each snap and roll, using her for his own release as much as giving her what she needs. “Please, yes” she whimpers begging for something she can’t quite name. She wants to be touched and held and _used._

She wants and wants and they’re going to give her _everything._

“Good girl,” Joseph says, taking her by the hips and digging his fingers in hard enough that he’ll leave bruises, and pulling her back to meet every hard thrust. 

John touches her breasts, her hips, lightly running his fingers over her skin until she’s straining into his touch. “Be good for us,” he says, finally circling his thumb over her clit. “Come for me, Rook.”

Rook cries out, shaking apart on the hard length of Joseph cock with John continuing to play with her, dragging her through waves of her orgasm. Her mouth drops open on a broken, needy moan, thighs tensing, and body feeling pulled taut. There’s wet between her thighs, her release easing the way for Joseph’s broken rhythm to chase her over that edge, keeping her nerves alight with every hard drag against her walls. 

“She’ll be a mess when we’re done,” Jacob says, sounding closer than he had been and making Rook realise that her eyes had fallen closed again. 

The bedroom lights seem softer, bathing all of then in a warm glow. She’s surrounded by these men, feeling safe and cared for, and she’s starting to think she’ll never want to leave.

Joseph groans, pulling her back so there’s no room between them, grinding out his release inside of her. There’s a part of Rook that wants more, wants to feel him spill into her and fill her up, but she knows to ignore that for now. If this isn’t permanent, if none of this will last, she has to protect herself first. She won’t get attached to anyone she can’t keep.

“There you go,” Jacob says, moving back to allow John to ease her off of Joseph once he’s stilled and loosened his hold around her waist. 

Rook can see how hard John is, how his cock leaks as he gets her on her knees, bent just right so that her head is in his lap. This shouldn’t be so easy for them, she should at least protest the manhandling, but there are still sparks of pleasure in her veins and she’s desperate to taste John. She feels weak, and a little wobbly, but Jacob shifts into position behind her, dipping his finger into her entrance where she’s so wet and open and eager to be filled.

She rocks back, almost involuntarily, chasing a firmer touch. “I want—” her breath catches on a moan she can’t force down. “I want you, I want—”

“We know,” Jacob says. There’s a soft sound of foil tearing and a quiet sigh before he lines himself up, angling her hips for a deeper push. 

John grabs her hair, not pulling hard, but enough to guide her mouth over his cock. “We’re going to make you ours,” he says. 

Rook licks a stripe up John’s cock, running her tongue over the soft head, taking him in at the same time Jacob slides all the way inside until he’s fully sheathed, not giving her even a moment to adjust to the wider stretch of him. It knocks the breath out if her, sending a shiver up her spine. The hard pressure and the gentle drag of him against her walls has Rook swallowing John down as far as she can, trying to chase a fullness she knows only they can give her. 

After this she thinks she’ll be ruined for anyone else. There is _no one_ else like these men.

“Fuck,” Jacob grunts, “didn’t know you were gonna feel like this, Rook.”

“She’s meant for us,” John says.

The bed dips beside her under Joseph’s weight as he takes up a position at her side. “God sent you to us,” he says, rubbing comforting circles against her back. “You were always meant to be here.”

Rook doesn’t know about that, but with Jacob starting a hard pace that has her drooling around John’s cock, she isn’t sure she could argue otherwise. They feel _perfect_ inside of her. 

John holds her down, rolling his hips to fuck into her throat, only pulling her up when he knows she needs to breathe. They have a rhythm that’s unpracticed and uncoordinated, but something about the messiness of it makes everything better. If Joseph wasn’t serving as an anchor point, keeping her grounded, Rook thinks she’d fall apart right there. 

She digs her nails into the soft skin at John’s thigh, leaving her own little marks on him.

John hisses, pushing in so deep that Rook chokes on it, lungs burning as the seconds stretch endlessly as he keeps her in place.

“Careful,” Joseph says, getting John’s attention long enough that he lets Rook up to breathe. 

Jacob huffs laughter, rocking her forward with a hard roll of his hips. “She can take it,” he says, swatting at her backside, just hard enough to make her startle. “Can’t you, Rook? That’s why you’re here; you know we’re the only ones who can give you everything you need.”

Rook darts her tongue out, licking at John’s slit before sealing her lips around the head of his cock, and hopes that’s the answer Jacob is looking for. He’s right and part of her hates that he knows he so well. That _any_ of them know her so well. She had been wanting something for so long and it hadn’t been until they offered her _this_ that she knew what that something was.

What she had been craving.

She lets John slide back down her throat, swallowing around him, and listening to his breathing become more ragged and frantic. He’s close and she’s going to pull him over the edge. 

Rook hums, using the rhythm Jacob sets to work John in and out of her throat now that he’s no longer holding her in place. Her jaw is beginning to ache and she knows her voice will be a wreck later, but that doesn’t stop her from liking the position they’ve put her in. Feeling Jacob hit deep inside of her while John shatters to pieces in her mouth. 

“Fuck, _Rook_ —” John grabs for her shoulders, pushing her back until he can spill onto her tongue.

Rook swallows what she can, but most of it drips down her chin and onto John’s skin. She licks at his tip, hearing him groan and pant, and watches as his muscles twitch, coiled tight as he rides out the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

“Fuck,” he says when he finally comes down, moving back a little so that she can more comfortable rest against him. “You have to stay.”

Rook feels fingers combing through her hair and turns to face Joseph. She could kiss him for how gentle he is with her, but she knows she should save that for later. At least until after she’s brushed her teeth.

“She’ll stay,” Jacob says, pressing against her clit to wind her back up, rubbing her faster in time with the urgency of his thrusts. He’s close and she can tell that he wants her to follow him when he comes.

There’s some kind of denial in her chest, wanting to argue, but all that comes out is a breathy sigh when her body tenses and her thighs shake to hold her up as she desperately tries to take in all of Jacob. They’ve never been together like this before and somehow he knows exactly the right way to touch her; playing with her clit, teasing the stretch of her entrance, grinding in until Rook is afraid she’ll never be happy anywhere else but _here._

When she comes it’s not as intense as the first time, but it lasts longer, crashing in long waves through her body. She clenches around Jacob as he stills, turning the harsh snaps of his hips into gentle rolling circles as his own release hits. 

She’s soaking wet and pleasantly sore and the bed under her is a mess. 

“Good girl,” Jacob says, slowly pulling out and adding to the wetness on Rook’s thighs. The praise makes her shiver, wanting to hear it again. 

“You are perfect,” Joseph says, gathering her up in his arms and moving her further up the bed so that she’s resting against the pillows. He hums softly, pushing open her legs to clean away at the mess of click and come with a damp washcloth she doesn’t even know when he got. “How are you feeling?”

Rook is the youngest one there and somehow the only one who looks ready for a long nap. “As a recruitment tactic goes, this wasn’t bad,” she says.

“We weren’t trying to _recruit you,_ ” John says.

Jacob snorts. “Unless it worked.”

Rook wants to deny it, but she can still taste John on her tongue and feel the stretch of Joseph and Jacob inside her. And maybe now isn’t the best time to start lying, especially to herself. “Maybe a little,” she says. “Ask me again in the morning.”

Jacob settles into the bed beside her, placing his palm flat to her belly. “You’ll stay.”

Rook closes her eyes, settling more into the soft pillows, and doesn’t answer. He’s probably right anyway.


End file.
